Not Again!
by CBloom2
Summary: Kind of an interlude between last episode and tomorrows episode. What happens when a certain doctor finds out about the fire and explosion? Can't go very long without some caring Cal!


**So, I'm back from my holiday and thought I would upload this little one shot that I wrote while I was away relaxing in Shropshire.**

 **It's based roughly on what has happened, and what might happen - so there could possibly be a spoiler or two, but maybe not.**

 **I saw that Cal was not at the wedding, but working so this popped into my head.**

 **I don't own anyone that you recognise - as you should know by now.**

 **Not Again!**

Sister Rita Freeman set the red phone back in its cradle and sucked in a deep breath, she was having a hard time processing what she'd just heard.

"Rita! So they finally let you out then!" Dr Caleb Knight quipped as he placed a set of notes into the 'out' tray, referring to her recent, all be it, short quarantine with Dylan. She glanced at his smiling face knowing that what she was about to tell him would knock that smile right off.

"All right everyone, can you gather round," she called to all the staff milling around. Cal stopped in his tracks, he'd heard that before..."

"There's been an explosion and fire at Max and Zoe's wedding...we don't have any details on what happened...we know of 2 confirmed casualties but beyond that..."

"Do we know who they are?" Cal all but whispered, his face pale.

"I'm afraid not. I know it's hard when we know them, but we are professionals...so let's get ready for any possibility."

As soon as she'd finished speaking, everyone began to move, preparing for whatever would come through the door - everyone that is, except Cal, who was stood stock still, as if unable to move. He was currently taken back to the last time when the staff had been summoned to the nurses station to be given such news - then time when it had been his brother that had been seriously hurt, who had almost died - it couldn't be happening, not again!

He was jolted out of his musings by a hand on his arm. He looked at the person it belonged to. Rita smiled slightly at him, trying to comfort him, "I know it's difficult, but try not to worry," she told him.

"It's just like before..." he whispered as he turned away and headed for the mens room.

Once inside, Cal rinsed his face then leaned against the sink, rubbing his face then pushing his hand through his hair. His stomach was churning and he was beginning to feel slightly light headed.

Ethan was at a wedding for goodness sake. How many weddings ended up having an explosion and a fire?

The older brother was beginning to feel like he had to accompany his little brother wherever he went to make sure nothing happened to him. Ethan had already been through enough the past few weeks with the HIV scare, the Honey/Lily 'thing', then to top it off, he had failed his FCem exam - and now this? How much more could his brother take?

Cal rubbed his face once more as a rogue tear leaked out, "Please be ok Ethan," he mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Rita popped her head round, "You alright?" she asked with concern.

Cal blew out a breath, "Yeah."

"Good, coz the first amubulance has just pulled up," she informed him.

Cal straightened himself up and followed the staff nurse down the corridor. He heard the doors bang open, then he heard a sound that made his heart stutter. Ethan's voice could be heard above everyone else's, relaying all the information on his patient, who turned out to be the bride - Zoe.

After being frozen to the spot for a few seconds, the young doctor sprinted towards Resus, opening the doors just as he heard Connie say, "Are you up to working Ethan?"

Cal's eyes snapped to his brother - he looked alright on the outside - was there something else going on that he couldn't see.

Ethan, who had lost his jacket and tie was covered in dirt and grime, replied, "Of course Mrs Beauchamp, I'll just get changed then I'll be right back."

Seeing Ethan so focused, Cal moved a step to the side to allow his brother to pass. Ethan then noticed his big brother, "Cal?" he questioned, his face creased in confusion.

"Ok?" was all that the older man could manage.

"Yes, I'm fine - a bit scruffy - I'll see you later yes?" he said as he dashed out of Resus.

"Dr Knight," Connie's bursque voice pierced the air, "The second ambulance is on its way - could you wait for it please."

"Yes, of course," Cal quickly agreed as he turned and left the room that was busy looking after Zoe.

Cal made his way to reception to be ready to receive the next casualty, but he decided to make a stop first.

He knocked on the staff room door just as Ethan was putting on a clean scrub top. He suddenly felt awkward, stood watching his brother get ready.

"You sure you're ok?" he blurted out watching the younger man's face intently for any reason to think otherwise.

"I'm perfectly fine, honestly Cal. Are you alright? You look awful."

"I was worried. We heard about the explosion and fire...it took me back..."

Ethan dropped his head, "I'm sorry Cal...to have worried you."

"It's not your fault! I'm just glad you're ok."

He felt like he wanted to burst into tears...of relief, but instead, he grabbed hold of his brother in a bone crushing hug, "I know you hate all this touchy feely stuff, but I need this Ethan," he all but pleaded.

Ethan, finally realising just how worried his brother had been, put his own arms around the older man until Cal was ready to break his hold.

"Thanks for that," Cal said, wiping a tear away.

He then pulled himself together, "Right, I'd better get back to saving people."

Ethan chuckled, "I need to get back to Zoe. I was first on scene after Charlie got her out of the water, so I want to follow up..."

Cal nodded as he held the door open for his younger brother. He watched as Ethan strode purposefully towards Resus, once again extremely thankful for the safe return of his brother.

"Cal! Cal!" Cal spun on his heels when he heard the panic in Lofty's voice, "Cal, please, quickly - it's Charlie..."

 **The End. Just had to have some concerned Cal as we probably won't see it tomorrow (but I always live in hope).**

 **Hope you enjoyed and let's see what this weekend brings.**


End file.
